I AM TERRIFIED
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Tony X Loki (Frostiron)] Pour le grand public, Tony Stark a vaincu Loki lors de la bataille de New York. Mais est-ce réellement tout ce qu'on peut en dire? Il semble étrange qu'on puisse s'en prendre à un demi-dieu de cette envergure et en ressortir indemne. Et si Tony avait été plus... marqué par leur affrontement que ce qu'on croyait?


_Mon premier one-shot sur ce fandom, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai commencé fin juillet, alors que j'étais en voyage au Japon, et terminé début août. Il a été écrit pour et grâce à Oxeneo, grand fan/auteur de FrostIron (entre autres)._

 _C'est une songfic basée sur la chanson I am terrified d'IAMX, que je vous conseille d'écouter durant la lecture._ _L'histoire se déroule juste après Avengers 1, lorsque Thor a remmené Loki sur Asgard et que les Avengers partent chacun de leur côté, Tony allant dans la Tour Stark._

* * *

 **I AM TERRIFIED**

« Bonjour monsieur, aujourd'hui la température extérieure est de... »

JARVIS. Gueule de bois. Lumière. Vie. Non.

« Mute. »

Désolé, vieux.

[...]

Avec le temps – et donc l'expérience – Tony Stark devrait savoir quel est le point de non-retour. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, le premier verre de la soirée était déjà celui de trop. Mais Tony Stark est de ces hommes qui n'acceptent aucunes limites, qu'elles viennent des autres comme d'eux-mêmes.

D'autant plus qu'il boit pour oublier, alors quel serait l'intérêt d'arrêter ? Le seul point négatif est l'entre-deux : quand il n'est plus assez saoul pour divaguer mais suffisamment mal en point pour que son corps refuse une seule goutte supplémentaire d'alcool ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il doit juste attendre, attendre d'aller un peu mieux pour pouvoir s'enivrer à nouveau et poursuivre tranquillement sa déchéance.

Enfin... Déchéance est une façon de parler. C'est plutôt comment les autres voient ça. Lui, il n'a pas toujours l'impression que c'est mauvais. Après tout, il cherche à s'en sortir, à sa manière. Peut-être? La douleur va le rendre fou, il ne sait plus.

Noir. Blanc. Néant.

[...]

Lorsque notre cœur est brisé, on n'a plus ce qui faisait de nous un être humain – même si ce terme est déjà contestable pour lui car quel humain digne de ce nom se balade avec des composantes nucléaires dans la poitrine?

Dans ce cas, on devient une chose? Et si on est à nouveau brisée ? Alors... alors rien. C'est juste la fin.

Quelle bêtise ! Qui a dit que tu possédais un cœur au départ?

C'est vrai.

« Je suis Iron Man. » Bien sûr.

Tu es cette chose brisée et elle est toi.

[...]

« Déjà au whisky à neuf heures du matin, Stark?

\- Je me permets de vous faire remarquer votre erreur, Directeur Fury. Monsieur Stark est plus proche de la fin de soirée que du début. »

Est-il en train de rêver ou JARVIS a-t-il réellement appelé cet emmerdeur de façon respectueuse? Il doit être rancunier. Si tant est qu'une I.A. puisse l'être. Mais après tout, c'est la sienne, alors ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant.

« Qu'importe. Stark, j'ai une mission délicate à vous confier. Quand vous aurez décuvé. »

Il a presque envie de rire. Décuver.

« Stark, vous m'entendez? Je vous parle. »

Oui. Non. Pas envie de répondre. C'est sans importance. Quand il aura décuvé? Il ne s'arrête jamais suffisamment longtemps pour redevenir complètement sobre. Parce que l'être, ça signifie aussi être vulnérable. Il préfère avoir l'air pathétique à se saouler à longueur de journée. Au moins les gens savent à quoi s'en tenir.

« Vous avez intérêt à m'appeler plus tard Stark. »

Même du fond de son gouffre Tony sait qu'il dit ça pour la forme. Cet abruti voulait juste voir s'il n'était pas encore fou en se servant d'un prétexte fallacieux pour que JARVIS le laisse lancer une visioconférence à l'intérieur de son salon préféré de la Tour Stark.

Tony n'écoute jamais les ordres, encore moins quand ils viennent du SHIELD. En plus, Fury n'a pas une once de la prestance de Coulson. Ça ne sert à rien.

L'écran s'évapore laissant Tony et sa bouteille vide en tête à tête. Déjà?

[...]

 _You look good in leather in bars_

 _Breaking things, breaking hearts._

Dans la semi-obscurité enfumée de la pièce, un brouhaha de voix et de verres résonne. C'est presque hypnotisant. A moins que ce soit lui qui le soit? C'est peut-être un mélange.

Tony suppose qu'il est en train de rêver parce qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil – honnêtement, quel est le but de faire une soirée dans un endroit trop exigu pour danser confortablement et trop sombre pour voir le visage des autres? – sauf qu'il n'a pas assez de conscience pour s'en rendre vraiment compte. C'est comme s'il n'avait accès qu'à une infime partie de son cerveau, sans qu'il en ressente le manque.

Cet homme dont il ne voit que le dos l'intrigue. Vraiment. Il est assis au comptoir, jambes croisées, coudes posés sur la surface lisse. Il porte une chemise vert foncé et un pantalon en cuir sombre. Et de longs, longs cheveux noirs, noirs-brillants. Ils descendent jusqu'à ses reins.

Retourne-toi.

La pièce tangue autour de Tony. Est-ce l'alcool où est-ce autre chose? Tout peut arriver quand on est un Avengers, même un en pause.

Il ne voit plus rien. Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu.

Il rouvre les yeux. Peut-être bien qu'il rêvait. La seule chose anormale maintenant c'est la lumière trop vive de son arc réacteur.

Il garde les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre en tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un beau rêve; un peu bizarre, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il le refera? Pas pour l'instant, il n'a plus envie de dormir.

Un mouvement attire son regard dans un coin de la pièce éclairé par la lune. Il roule sur le flanc pour mieux voir.

Il y a un homme dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Est-ce qu'il rêve encore?

 _You look good in pleasure in hostels_

 _Loneliness is the key to break that spell._

Qu'est-ce que cet homme en particulier fait là, à moitié nu, dans son fauteuil? Il ne bouge pas d'un cil, les yeux figés dans le lointain et le torse se soulevant à peine. C'est comme s'il n'était même pas dans son propre corps, que son esprit était ailleurs, au sens littéral du terme. C'est sûrement possible venant de lui.

Il voudrait s'approcher. Ça le rend curieux. Peut-être que cette fois-ci c'est réel? Au moins, ça en a l'air et c'est finalement le plus important. Il se fiche bien des gens qui lui disent que le plus difficile c'est lorsqu'on se rend compte que l'illusion en était une parce qu'il suffit de se replonger dedans à chaque fois qu'on en sort et le tour est joué. Il sait qu'il vit dans une illusion mais si c'est mieux que la réalité, alors pourquoi pas?

Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, sa peau lumineuse et son regard lointain... Cet homme n'est pas commun. Rien à voir avec tous les hommes que Tony a rencontrés jusqu'ici – et ça fait quand même un paquet.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lutter? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne VEUT-il pas lutter?

Il n'a jamais le contrôle là-dedans, c'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il regrette. Ce n'est jamais lui qui décide. Tout peut s'arrêter d'un instant à un autre, mais plus les fois passent et plus cette situation dure, avec lui se réveillant dans sa chambre et voyant cet homme immobile dans son fauteuil.

Il ne sait pas si ce sont des rêves. Il ne veut pas le savoir.

Avec le temps, il a trouvé une sorte d'échappatoire, pour quand il ne supporte plus de s'entendre réfléchir et d'être plus pathétique que son nom ne l'autorise à être.

Il lui suffit d'essayer de retrouver la sensation de son corps et d'arrêter de respirer. L'effet est souvent rapide. Ses poumons se serrent de douleur, son cœur pulse nerveusement et il a l'impression qu'il va mourir.

Quelques instants encore et... Les murs se brisent une fois de plus.

Le corps de l'ingénieur s'affaisse sans bruit sur le matelas. Sa respiration est hachée mais ses traits sont détendus.

Il est dans le noir, le noir absolu. Pas le noir-brillant de ses cheveux ou le noir-étouffant de la pièce, non, le noir de la paix. Le noir-néant. Là au moins, rien ne peut l'atteindre.

[...]

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Stark.

\- Rien ne va jamais avec lui.

\- Il est quasiment impossible de le faire sortir de son atelier pour quelques heures en général. Or je sais de source sûre qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines.

\- Et quelle est cette source sûre?

\- Il a bien fait les choses en programmant une intelligence artificielle évolutive.

\- Pardon?

\- Le degré d'importance des ordres donnés à JARVIS suit une série de règles et d'algorithmes très nombreux mais dont le principe de base n'est pas compliqué. Normalement, Stark a le plus haut degré d'accréditation, puisque c'est lui le créateur. Ça sous-entend que ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient, prévalent sur ceux des autres. Toutefois, JARVIS est capable de détecter lorsque Stark n'est plus en mesure de prendre des décisions importantes seul et désigne donc une personne "remplaçante" dont il écoute les ordres si ceux-ci peuvent permettre d'aider son créateur à reprendre sa place. C'est extrêmement intelligent.

\- En clair, Docteur Banner.

\- En clair, j'ai en ce moment plus de contrôle sur l'intelligence artificielle de Tony Stark que Tony Stark lui-même. »

[...]

Le seul inconvénient du noir-néant c'est qu'il ne reste jamais longtemps. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donne.

Tony ouvre les yeux. Rien ne va. Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre. Boire. Allumer les lumières, toutes les lumières. Boire encore. Puis éventuellement se lever pour aller chercher une autre bouteille.

Il a déjà la main sur le goulot. Mais dans sa tête, le combat fait rage. Non, non, non. Est-ce que tu veux que le cirque de la nuit précédente recommence aussi vite?

Que faire? Il n'y a que le noir-néant qui soit réconfortant.

[...]

« Concrètement, qu'êtes-vous en mesure de faire?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce qui aura un impact direct sur l'amélioration de l'état général de Stark.

\- Vous devez le remettre sur pieds, le peuple a besoin d'Iron Man.

\- Mais il est dans cet état à cause de son armure!

\- Docteur Banner, Stark EST Iron Man. Observez un peu la situation dans l'autre sens : Iron Man est au placard depuis deux mois et Stark est une loque. Vous ne voyez toujours pas de lien? C'est pourtant évident. »

Le brun soupire. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé emporter par sa récente découverte des extraordinaires capacités de JARVIS en période de crise? Ah, parce qu'il est d'abord un scientifique qui pense à faire partager ses découvertes avant de réfléchir aux conséquences qu'elles pourront avoir sur les autres.

[...]

Il ne sait pas s'il est réellement sobre cependant il n'est certainement pas sous l'emprise totale de l'alcool. Il ne serait pas capable de se poser la question si c'était le cas. Et en plus, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'a rien bu.

Le monde est blanc. Blanc-néon, sans émotion. Ce n'est pas le blanc-poison de sa peau.

Il n'y a plus de bouteilles dans la pièce, il les a balancées par la fenêtre. C'est Pepper qui va être contente.

Pas de bouteilles, pas de danger. Il va essayer de s'en convaincre un peu mieux avant d'être attrapé par le manque. Ce n'est pas aussi simple d'arrêter.

Sobre – ou à moitié – les pensées refluent et l'écrasante vérité qu'on ne peut ignorer tue l'espoir. C'est fatiguant et déroutant et déprimant. Ivre, l'espoir devient réalité jusqu'au moment où le corps lâche et tout le reste s'effondre avec.

Alors, blanc-poison ou blanc-néon?

[...]

Ils sont aussi pathétiques que lui à être certains de connaître les raisons de sa déchéance. Ils prennent les conséquences pour des causes, ces idiots.

S'il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'il n'accepte pas quelque chose. Plusieurs choses, en fait, mais elles sont liées. Il ne l'accepte pas parce que c'est tellement irrationnel et surnaturel.

Il était Iron Man. Il sauvait des gens après avoir contribué à en faire tuer des centaines. Il s'est repenti, non? Mais personne n'est là pour le sauver lui. Ils le regardent tous s'enfoncer sans agir, supposant que ce n'est qu'une passade et que le playboy caché derrière l'alcoolique va ressortir comme par magie quand il en aura assez. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça le gêne d'être seul, là, tout de suite, alors que c'est lui qui les a fait fuir.

 _I am terrified, I think so much_

 _I get emotional when I drink too much._

Ça ne cessera pas, de toute façon. Ça ne peut qu'empirer. Il pourrait aller mieux mais son humeur n'est jamais longtemps constante alors il ne peut pas s'en sortir seul.

Seul, seul, seul.

Où sont passées les bouteilles?

[...]

Noir-brillant, blanc-poison. Il est de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille et le torse nu.

Il se demande s'il peut se laisser aller, pour une fois. Il n'a pas à craindre le retour au blanc-néon tout de suite, l'alcool circule à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Peut-être même que l'arc baigne dedans.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre. Un pas, deux pas. Il s'arrête et reprend. Il oublie de compter les pas car ses yeux se sont plongés dans ceux de son visiteur. Vert-éclair.

Il avance la main et rencontre la peau froide. Blanc-poison, frisson. Son corps bouge de lui-même. Quand il disait qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle, c'était dans tous les sens possibles.

Plus de contact. Il parcoure le bras nu du bout des doigts. Il reste debout, surplombant l'homme assis dans son fauteuil. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. L'homme ne bouge pas, il se contente de fixer Tony de ses yeux trop clairs.

Les doigts de l'ingénieur prennent de l'assurance. Ils parcourent la clavicule proéminente, la base du coup, le haut des pectoraux puis ils remontent, caressant le cou en de lentes arabesques. Ils suivent la carotide d'un calme mortel.

Creux de l'oreille. Noir-brillant des cheveux. Une douce boucle, une odeur de glace et de désir, le goût du poison sur ses lèvres.

Ça devrait être bizarre. Il devrait se sentir mal.

Oui.

Mais Tony ne s'est pas senti aussi bien depuis au moins une éternité.

[...]

« Ecoutez Banner.

\- Hm.

\- J'étais sérieux pour Stark.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne veux pas le forcer à reprendre du service. L'armure le détruit autant qu'elle l'aide, sauf qu''il a le choix, lui. Il peut décider de la laisser de côté ou de la reprendre. Je ne peux pas lui retirer cette possibilité. Je suis certain que vous pouvez comprendre, Rogers.

\- Bonne stratégie que de ramener la conversation sur nos problèmes existentiels.

\- Vous avouez que j'ai touché juste. Nous devons laisser à Stark le peu de contrôle qu'il a encore sur sa vie.

\- Vous avez gagné. Mais alors que faisons-nous ? »

[…]

Ce matin, il a parlé à JARVIS. Il lui a parlé, vraiment. Pas une de ses phrases pleines d'onomatopées ou de borborygmes que l'I.A. a en horreur, de même que tous les Avengers ayant cherché à parler à Tony depuis l'attaque de New York.

Ce n'était certes pas pour dire quelque chose de très intéressant – il voulait savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'appel de Fury – mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être une phrase complète prononcée à voix haute.

Si JARVIS avait eu un corps, il aurait probablement dansé une gigue sous les yeux médusés de son créateur.

Mais il s'est contenté de répondre que ça faisait une semaine que Fury avait appelé pour la dernière fois. Tony avait hoché la tête et était retourné à son état catatonique habituel.

JARVIS a prévenu le docteur Banner de ce progrès. Ça veut dire que l'ingénieur a peut-être encore un pied dans la réalité. Et c'est une bonne chose.

[…]

Tony est étendu de tout son long sur le canapé de son salon habituel lorsque la voix de JARVIS venue de nulle part le fait sursauter.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais le Docteur Banner et le Soldat Rogers attendent à votre porte. Puis-je les inviter à entrer? »

Quoi ?

Il ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'y a pas eu d'autre présence physique que la sienne dans cette tour.

« Hm.

\- Très bien monsieur, je leur indique votre présence dans cette pièce. Si vous m'autorisez un conseil, faites disparaître ces bouteilles avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- Ouais. »

Il pousse tous les cadavres sous le canapé avant de se rassoir dessus, l'air tourmenté. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a de la visite et n'est pas sûr de la manière dont il va réagir.

Rapidement, il entend des voix dans le couloir. Puis les deux hommes entrent dans la pièce. Tony voit bien la désapprobation dans leur regard mais il a l'habitude maintenant.

« Bonjour Tony. »

C'est Banner qui a parlé. Rogers se contente d'un signe de tête. Comme Tony, justement.

« Nous avons pensé qu'il était temps de vous emmener faire un tour. »

Pardon ? Faire un tour ? Genre sortir d'ici ?

« Vous ne pouvez plus rester enfermé chez vous, Stark. »

Là, c'est le soldat qui a pris la parole. Son ton est pressé, il n'a sûrement pas la patience du médecin.

« Je ne veux pas sortir. »

Une phrase complète, JARVIS pourra encore être fier de lui.

« Faites un essai et si ça ne fonctionne pas nous vous laisserons tranquille après ça. »

Tony manque le regard noir qu'adresse Steve à Bruce.

« Hm.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir seul, Stark, alors écoutez-nous un peu et sortez ce soir. »

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Steve Rogers demanderait à Tony Stark de sortir pour se changer les idées ?

« Ok. »

Banner est ravi du peu de résistance de l'ingénieur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander si ça ne cache pas quelque chose. Rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis d'habitude. Mais est-ce que cette situation n'est pas inhabituelle?

[…]

Trop de couleurs et de mouvements. Aimait-il réellement ça avant ? Maintenant ça le rend simplement nauséeux, parce qu'aucune de ces couleurs ne sont les siennes. Cette pseudo obscurité, cette lumière verte et fade et toutes ces voix perçantes ou trop graves, ça le rend malade.

Rogers est bien trop mal à l'aise lui-même pour se rendre compte de son trouble, et Banner rase les murs quelque part, pour éviter toute rencontre qui pourrait potentiellement mener à une catastrophe collective. Surtout que Tony serait incapable d'arrêter Hulk dans cet état. Il serait presque capable de foncer vers lui pour se faire écraser.

Il se lève, son verre à la main. La pièce tangue, son cœur bat dans ses tempes. Les corps des gens qui dansent, les lumières des projecteurs qui passent d'un orange amer à un violet acide, tout ça va le rendre fou. Il se rassoit au bar et dépose son verre vide sur le comptoir.

Et il tourne la tête vers la salle aux murs étroits.

C'est celle de son rêve. Alors, en était-ce vraiment un ? Il n'est jamais venu là avant, il ne sait pas où cet endroit se trouve dans New York. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il l'a déjà vu et que c'est là qu'il a longuement contemplé le dos de l'inconnu aux longs cheveux noirs.

Va-t-il le revoir ? Si c'est le cas, il pourra remercier ses deux anciens collègues de l'avoir emmené là. Mais il ne les voit plus dans la pièce. Est-ce qu'il a rêvé de toute cette partie ? Il est peut-être en train de faire un coma éthylique dans un coin de la Tour Stark et a imaginé tout ça.

En tout cas, l'inconnu n'est pas là. Tony se demande quand il va arriver. Parce qu'il va arriver, c'est une certitude. Il n'est pas là par hasard, lui.

Il va attendre.

[…]

« C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je sais, mais que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être le forcer à reprendre du service ?

\- Ce serait encore moins efficace et nous en avons déjà parlé. Il n'y a pas de solution.

\- Il faut pourtant en trouver une.

\- Nous devons savoir pourquoi il est comme ça.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va nous le dire ?

\- Non. Il va falloir trouver par nous-mêmes »

[…]

Tony ouvre les yeux sur... des pieds?

Il a envie de vomir, sa tête lui fait mal – pas comme une migraine, plutôt comme un coup – et tout ce qu'il voit sont des pieds qui ondulent devant lui.

Il tente de bouger et c'est le monde autour de lui qui tangue. Flashs de lumière, corps – ah, il y a du progrès.

Il reprend un peu le contrôle de lui-même et se relève. D'accord, il était allongé par terre, ça explique la présence des pieds. Mais comment est-il tombé? Il n'a pourtant pas bu tant que ça, peut-être un verre ou deux et il n'était pas encore saoul quand ses deux anciens collègues ont débarqué chez lui.

Les gens autour de lui bougent comme s'il n'existait pas. Est-il devenu invisible?

Il reste quelques instants accroché au comptoir, à regarder les corps mouvants changer de couleur sous les projecteurs.

 _I buy every cry, 'cause I don't trust_

 _I am terrified, I think so much._

Il doit sortir d'ici, maintenant.

Il avance, creuse son chemin sans jamais heurter personne. C'est vrai, il est invisible. Il n'est que Tony, personne n'aime Tony. Les gens aiment Tony Stark, le playboy philanthrope milliardaire et ils aiment Iron Man pour des raisons évidentes, mais personne n'aime Tony.

En étant totalement honnête avec lui même, il trouverait étonnant que quelqu'un l'aime, en fait. Surtout dans son état actuel. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêche pas de désirer un peu... d'attention.

Perdu dans ses pensées autodestructrices, il a continué d'avancer dans la salle encombrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement. Pourquoi?

Puis il le voit. L'inconnu aux cheveux longs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il est de face.

Et Tony le connait, ce visage.

[...]

Réunion au sommet, ordre du jour "Pourquoi Stark en est-il arrivé là?".

« Bien, est-ce que nous savons quand est-ce que ça a commencé précisément?

\- Stark a toujours été Stark mais il me semble que ça a empiré quelques temps après l'attaque de New York.

\- Nous avons l'embarras du choix pour trouver quel est l'évènement qui l'a fait sombrer.

\- Il ne veut plus porter son armure, non?

\- C'est exact. Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec autre chose que JARVIS et ses bouteilles de whisky. Et encore.

\- Alors est-ce que ça peut avoir à faire avec le moment où il a... hm... disparu avec ce missile? »

C'est assez surprenant de voir la Veuve Noire hésiter sur les mots.

« Ça a sûrement contribué à le briser mais ce n'est pas le facteur principal, à mon avis.

\- Techniquement, l'armure lui a sauvé la vie à ce moment-là. Et elle a aussi sauvé la vie de tous les habitants de cette foutue ville, nous y compris. »

Et c'est encore plus surprenant d'entendre Banner jurer.

« Donc son refus de la porter ne vient pas de là.

\- Il est possible que nous ne prenions pas le problème dans le bon sens. Et si Tony ne voulait plus la porter parce qu'il ne s'en estime plus digne?

\- Alors ça... Ce n'est pas que je pense que c'est impossible, mais il a créé cette armure en premier lieu pour se sauver la vie à un moment où il était minable, puis il s'en est servi pour tenter de rattraper ses erreurs et se protéger du public.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien.

\- Sentiments, Natasha.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour rire, Barton. Iron Man a été la protection de Stark contre le public. Personne à l'extérieur ne connait l'homme dedans et c'était son but depuis le départ.

\- Alors je suppose que cette hypothèse ne fonctionne pas, dans ce cas.

\- Et si c'était parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop de choses? Combien de fois a-t-il réellement failli perdre la vie à cause d'elle? »

[...]

 _In your blood, the fetish_

 _The prize of a million teasing moments blind._

Combien de fois a-t-il souhaité vainement que ce visage, que cet homme, le regarde, lui, dans les yeux?

Attendez, il n'est pas censé s'avouer ça, pas maintenant.

Noir-brillant, blanc-poison, vert-éclair. Oh, c'est certain, Tony est déjà empoisonné. Il aime tant ses couleurs... Il a pourtant l'air plus doux. Son visage est détendu, ses yeux n'ont pas cette lueur haineuse. Non, ils sont simplement joueurs, comme s'il invitait l'ingénieur à s'approcher et se noyer une fois de plus de plus dans ces eaux troubles.

Ses cheveux, mon Dieu ses cheveux. Longs et noirs et magiques. Il est encore loin mais il peut affirmer que l'odeur est la même, glace et désir.

Tony n'a plus envie de réfléchir, après tout c'est ce qui va causer sa perte.

Il s'approche en deux grandes enjambées. Les gens autour se sont évaporés, il n'y a plus que lui, cet homme et l'atmosphère tendue entre eux. Juste ça.

L'autre le regarde approcher, sans bouger du siège du bar sur lequel il est perché.

Tony expérimente et s'assoit sur le tabouret voisin. Leurs genoux se touchent à peine. Pas un mot n'est échangé, d'ailleurs l'ingénieur n'est pas sûr de pouvoir parler. C'est une autre réalité ici. Il n'est clairement plus dans le bar où on l'a emmené. Ses pensées voyagent où elles veulent.

Une main frôle sa joue. Une main froide. Il la laisse faire et se surprend à aimer ce contact qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Il ferme les yeux. Plus rien ne lui fait peur, plus rien ne l'angoisse. Plus. Rien. Il est seul dans sa tête, ses pensées se cachent, seules ses terminaisons nerveuses sont encore actives.

Le noir-néant, en mieux.

[...]

« Voyons, c'est ridicule, Stark aime le danger.

\- Actuellement, Stark est cette espèce de loque qui n'est pas sorti de chez lui depuis une éternité, sauf pour nous accompagner brièvement à une soirée durant laquelle il s'est évanoui après s'être cogné la tête sur le comptoir.

\- Il en était à combien?

\- Un verre ou deux, pas plus, mais ce n'étaient pas les premiers de la journée. »

Banner prend le temps d'essuyer ses lunettes, le temps qu'on le laisse prendre la parole.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet, non, Stark n'aime pas le danger. Iron Man aime le danger et actuellement Iron Man n'est plus.

\- Vous êtes d'un pessimisme, Captain!

\- Je ne fais que constater les faits, Barton.

\- On dévie beaucoup du sujet, messieurs.

\- Ecoutez, je crois que Tony cherche à fuir quelque chose et ce n'est peut-être pas seulement le danger. »

[...]

Tout se termine aussi rapidement que c'est arrivé. Il ouvre les yeux et contemple le plafond de sa chambre, songeur.

C'était puissant. Et efficace. Il devra penser à remercier Cap et Bruce à l'occasion, en réfléchissant peut-être avant pour éviter qu'ils le prennent pour un fou complet. Le mieux serait de demander à JARVIS ce qu'il en est. Sa propre IA ne se moquerait pas de lui, si?

Tony se lève de son lit avec précaution, pas certain de vouloir réveiller la migraine qui somnole dans sa tête. Il ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer. La lumière bleue de l'arc blesse ses pupilles sensibles, même à travers le tissu.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit, coudes sur les genoux et fait une pause.

« JARVIS?

\- Oui, monsieur?

\- Je suis sorti hier soir?

\- Le Docteur Banner et le Soldat Rogers sont venus vous chercher en début de soirée et vous ont ramené moins de deux heures plus tard, monsieur.

\- Ah. »

Donc il est sorti. Mais quelle partie de ses souvenirs est vraie, ça, il n'en a aucune idée et il ne cherchera pas plus loin.

Il se lève et pour la première fois depuis des jours, décide d'aller prendre une douche. Il baisse la température de l'eau, dans l'espoir de ressentir de nouveau le bref contact de la main froide de l'homme sur sa joue.

Mais ce n'est que de l'eau.

Sitôt douché et rhabillé, il prend la direction du salon. Les bouteilles vides ou à moitié ne sont plus sous le fauteuil. Le buffet est vide. Le placard de la cuisine aussi.

Oh, merde.

Ils ne comprennent donc pas? Il ne peut pas s'en passer. S'il a décidé qu'il avait besoin de boire, il doit boire.

Tony parcoure d'un pas rageur les étages de la tour Stark, découvrant chaque cachette vidée de ses précieuses bouteilles.

Pas de doute, ce traître d'ordinateur intelligent y est pour quelque chose. Aussi malins que soient ses deux collègues réunis, ils n'auraient pas pu imaginer que Tony gardait des bouteilles dans le traversin d'une de ses multiples chambres d'amis.

Pas moyen.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arrive soudainement devant la porte en verre de son labo. Un frisson le parcoure. Ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas mit les pieds là-dedans et il ne le souhaite pas.

C'est alors qu'il aperçoit le reflet de quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur. Serait-ce... Oh, oui.

Il y a une bouteille de whisky – ou du moins ce qui ressemble très fort à une bouteille de whisky – sur le plan de travail le plus proche de la porte.

Et il est tout à fait certain de ne pas l'avoir laissée là.

Est-ce que c'est un piège? Est-ce qu'ils veulent le tester, voir si son besoin de boire sera plus fort que sa peur de retourner dans son labo? Les vautours.

Il ne cèdera pas.

[...]

« Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Je dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui effraie Tony.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- On va aller loin comme ça.

\- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, Romanov. Si pour vous c'est un jeu d'être ici, vous pouvez partir.

\- Banner, calmez-vous, on n'a pas besoin que cette réunion se termine en baston.

\- Taisez-vous Captain.

\- On parlait de Tony à la base.

\- Justement, on parle trop de lui. »

L'Agent Romanov se dresse dans sa dignité offensée et quitte la pièce.

« Personne ne veut la suivre, non? Ça évitera de perdre encore du temps. »

Banner est épuisé. Il se bat depuis des semaines pour essayer de sauver son ami ingénieur. Au début il était le seul à avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Le second, étonnamment, a été Fury, mais ça ne compte pas parce qu'il a voulu faire enfermer Tony au SHIELD. Le médecin a ensuite rallié le soldat pour l'aider dans sa mission. Et là, ils ont demandé le soutien exceptionnel de Barton et Romanov mais ça n'a pas été une réussite totale jusqu'à présent.

« J'ai une question.

\- Oui, Barton?

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que quelque chose effraie Stark?

\- Eh bien, s'il était énervé, il aurait fait un esclandre en cassant quelque chose ou en réglant son problème d'une manière probablement stupide. S'il était mélancolique, on l'aurait retrouvé au bras de Pepper quelques jours plus tard, or il lui a expressément demandé de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la tour Stark. Et pas d'autre fille en vue non plus. Là, il passe la journée à l'intérieur d'endroits connus, donc de sa tour, principalement le salon et la chambre dont les volets sont toujours clos et avec de l'alcool. Il est nerveux quand il doit sortir et ne parle plus à personne. Conclusion, quelque chose lui fait peur à l'extérieur. Est-ce que ça vous suffit comme preuves?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais comment savoir ce qui l'effraie?

\- Si j'avais une réponse, nous ne serions pas là Barton. »

[...]

Deux heures plus tard, Tony craque. Il n'a pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a plus une seule goutte d'alcool dans cette foutue tour hormis la bouteille qui trône dans son labo et il n'est pas question qu'il sorte. Il ne contrôle déjà pas grand chose ici mais alors à l'extérieur c'est pire.

En plus, JARVIS l'a trahi alors il ne lui parle plus. Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, il ne peut pas encore lire dans les pensées de l'ingénieur et c'est tant mieux.

Tony pousse précautionneusement la porte de son labo qui s'ouvre avec un bruit familier. L'immense espace est silencieux, d'un calme presque morbide. Il avance la main vers la bouteille et soupire de soulagement lorsque ses doigts se referment sur le goulot. Il a eu tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'une invention de son esprit malade.

Mais la bouteille est bien réelle! Il s'empresse de l'ouvrir, les doigts tremblants de manque.

La première gorgée est une bénédiction. La deuxième a le goût de poison. Tony chancelle. Pourquoi a-t-il cédé à ses pulsions? Il ne devait pas!

La bouteille s'explose dans un coin de la pièce.

Sa respiration est douloureuse et saccadée. Il porte la main à sa poitrine, là où se trouve son arc. Il tente de respirer convenablement. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer. Encore une fois. Bien.

Il relève la tête et son regard tombe sur le labo abandonné. Il ressent un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr que ça lui manque, cet endroit c'est toute sa vie. Enfin, c'était.

 _Who'll release you from the railway, the circus_

Il peut imaginer pouvoir retoucher à des outils, un jour. Mais son armure... non. C'est terminé. Il a vécu sa vie pour les autres. Maintenant il vit pour lui, même s'il est fou.

[...]

C'est l'homme aux cheveux courts cette fois, celui de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, il ne bouge pas, sauf que cette fois-ci, il est étendu sur le lit de l'ingénieur.

Tony est assis au bout du lit et l'observe. Son regard est différent de l'homme du bar, pourtant il s'agit de la même personne. Il avance précautionneusement la main vers les courts cheveux noirs et les frôle. Un courant électrique lui parcoure le bras alors il appuie plus franchement son membre sur la tête de l'homme.

Oh, c'est idiot, pourquoi l'appelle-t-il l'homme dans sa tête? Peut-être parce qu'avant il était dans le déni.

Maintenant, ses rêves le font apparaître dans son lit, alors il n'a plus de raison de nier ce qu'il se passe. S'il est là, c'est que lui a souhaité dans son inconscient qu'il le soit, non?

En clair, lui, Tony Stark, a souhaité dans son inconscient que Loki Laufeyson, demi-dieu responsable de la destruction de New York et petit frère de Thor, se retrouve dans son lit.

Il ne peut pas admettre plus pour le moment, c'est déjà trop pour lui.

La main froide de Loki bouge vaguement et s'arrête sur la cuisse de Tony, assis à ses côtés. Il est magnifique ce Dieu et le mot est faible. Chaque partie de lui est si merveilleusement parfaite, des traits de son visage à son corps tout entier.

 _But the gravity between us will keep us safe._

Tony s'allonge sur le flanc, près de cette source de fraîcheur qui l'attire de façon incontrôlable. Il pose la main sur la hanche de Loki et profite de cette sensation quelques instants. Puis il se colle à lui et installe sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il le sent vivre contre lui.

Il est totalement entouré par l'odeur du Dieu. Il n'a pas envie d'avouer ça maintenant mais il se sent protégé, quand bien même il est dans les bras de l'homme qui a sûrement fait le plus de morts à New York ces dix dernières années.

Le plus bizarre est de savoir pourquoi diable Tony Stark a-t-il envie d'être protégé...

Il sent Loki bouger lentement contre lui et appuyer doucement son menton contre les cheveux courts de l'ingénieur.

Tony ferme les yeux. Après tout, c'est un rêve, non?

C'est alors que ceux de Loki s'animent, pendant que sa bouche s'étire en un sourire inquiétant.

[...]

« Natasha, vous êtes déterminée à rester jusqu'au bout cette fois?

\- Sans commentaire.

\- Très bien. Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus ce qui pourrait potentiellement effrayer Stark au point de le faire rester chez lui de son plein grès.

\- Pourquoi potentiellement? Je croyais que nous avions admis que j'avais raison à ce propos.

\- Ce n'est pas le point Docteur Banner.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui Steve?

\- Je n'en peux plus, Fury me harcèle pour que je lui dise pourquoi nous nous réunissons sans jamais être ensemble sur le terrain. Il faut que nous agissions.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé pourquoi il est dans cet état. D'autant plus qu'il n'est plus la peine d'essayer de le faire sortir, après le fiasco de l'autre nuit.

\- Je ne pensais pas un jour le voir s'ennuyer autant que moi à une soirée. »

L'archer a un rire nerveux à la remarque de Bruce et se fait fusiller du regard par Steve.

« C'est étonnant que Tony Stark puisse vous mettre dans cet état de stress, Captain.

\- Romanov, je suis dans cet état de stress, comme vous dîtes, parce que Stark refuse d'assumer ses prérogatives en laissant son armure au placard alors il est de mon devoir en tant que garant de la sécurité nationale de faire tout mon possible pour le reconduire sur le droit chemin. »

Si Tony était là, il se serait sûrement moqué du soldat en répliquant qu'il n'est pas Iron Man pour le bien commun mais simplement parce que c'est lui qui a décidé de le faire et que ça lui plaît, songe Bruce, déçu que l'ingénieur ne soit pas là, une fois de plus.

« On continuera de faire du sur-place si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous lancer des piques.

\- Banner, on – »

La phrase de la Veuve Noire est coupée par une puissante sirène d'alarme. Aussitôt, les lumières de la salle s'éteignent et seule la lampe de secours et son faible éclairage néon prennent le relais.

« Oh, merde. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Tout le monde est trop abasourdi pour se rendre compte que c'est Steve qui vient de jurer.

[...]

A moitié saoul ce soir, Tony réfléchit. Ce n'est pas lui qui choisit quand il voit Loki dans sa chambre ou quand il le voit dans le bar. Il aimerait bien, pourtant. Ce soir il a envie de caresser ses longs cheveux, de voir la douceur irréelle sur son visage, peut-être de l'entendre lui dire des choses...

Il ne sait pas s'il peut influencer ses apparitions d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais rien ne lui interdit de faire des expériences. Il a vu plusieurs fois Loki dans le bar alors qu'il n'était pas ivre. C'est peut-être un signe, non?

Alors ce soir il s'est arrêté après seulement quelques verres. Il n'a pas dormi depuis des heures, il se sent engourdi. Il aime bien cet état. Il a l'impression d'être une statue, ses sentiments sont également filtrés et il n'y a pas l'aspect délirant de l'alcool. Il est presque lui-même.

Il sent ses yeux se fermer mais lutte pour les garder ouverts. Comment pourra-t-il voir Loki s'il s'endort maintenant?

Puis la réalisation le prend. Comment pourra-t-il voir Loki s'il reste ici? Il doit retourner au bar. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas où il se trouve...

« JARVIS?

\- Oui monsieur?

\- Programme le GPS de la voiture avec l'adresse du bar où ils m'ont emmené l'autre soir. »

Il ne cherche pas à arranger sa tenue ou les cernes de trois kilomètres qu'il a sous les yeux. Il attrape sa veste en cuir et descends dans le garage de la tour pour prendre sa voiture.

Il roule une vingtaine de minutes en suivant les indications à l'écran et finit par arriver dans un coin peu fréquenté de la ville. Il laisse la voiture et s'avance jusqu'à la porte de ce qui semble plus être un club privé qu'un bar. Il pousse la porte et se retrouve dans un étroit couloir éclairé par de glauques ampoules violettes.

Au fond du couloir, il pousse une autre porte et reconnait l'endroit dans lequel il est déjà venu au moins deux fois. Gens qui dansent, éclairés par les lumières maladives des projecteurs. Brouhaha et mouvement lascifs.

Il va s'installer au bar et commande un whisky. Il le boit directement et observe ensuite les gens danser. Sa tête tourne, il a l'impression qu'il va tomber de son tabouret. Il a chaud. Il se retourne pour commander autre chose.

 _I am terrified, I think too much_

 _I get emotional when I drink too much._

Un éclair de lumière dans son champ de vision l'interpelle. Il pose son verre sur la surface brillante du comptoir et tourne doucement la tête, pas trop vite pour ne pas voir d'étoiles.

A l'autre bout du bar, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs relève la tête et lui envoie un regard tentateur. Tony se lève alors et bouge vers lui sans lâcher le contact visuel.

Il l'a retrouvé. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a tout de même un peu de contrôle sur la situation?

Le siège voisin est curieusement vide et l'ingénieur s'installe dessus. Automatiquement leurs genoux se collent. Le Dieu ne boit rien et il décide de faire la même chose, après tout, il va devoir rentrer chez lui ce soir. Quand Happy était encore là, ce n'était pas un problème, mais maintenant qu'il a viré tout le monde il doit faire en sorte de se débrouiller seul.

Loki passe sa main le long de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis qui ferme les yeux à demi, pour profiter de cette nouvelle sensation. A son tour, il plonge ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure noire. Il découvre qu'elle est encore plus agréable au toucher qu'elle n'en à l'air.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, les corps des deux hommes se rapprochent. Tony peut maintenant sentir la respiration de Loki dans son cou. Sa main s'est stoppée sur sa nuque. Et l'ingénieur prend conscience de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Est-ce qu'il le veut? Bien sûr. Son inconscient, en tout cas, ne demande que ça. Mais lui? Est-ce qu'il peut supporter ce nouveau pas vers quelque chose qui l'effraie?

Oui.

Tout son corps frissonne quand ses lèvres sont touchées par celles, plus froides, du Dieu des mensonges. Il se laisse aller, arrête de réfléchir et remue doucement ses lèvres. La main ne bouge pas de sa nuque, elle exerce même quelques gentilles pressions. Il va brûler, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

La main gauche de l'humain se pose sur la hanche du demi-dieu tandis que l'autre est toujours dans ses cheveux, au niveau de son oreille.

Ils s'écartent un peu pour respirer. Ce baiser n'était ni langoureux ni passionné comme d'autres que Tony a connus mais il sait d'ore et déjà qu'il s'en rappellera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il est le feu et Loki est la glace. Peau contre peau, respiration, regards évocateurs. Ils sont dans leur monde, de nouveau invisibles pour le commun des mortels qui évolue dans cette pièce.

[...]

Les quatre Avengers restants se précipitent dans le couloir, se bouchant les oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit strident de l'alarme.

L'adrénaline court dans leurs veines au même rythme qu'ils avancent dans le QG. Ils se demandent tous ce qu'il va se passer et ce qui a bien pu déclencher l'alarme. Ils se séparent pour prendre des directions différentes. Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'eux et c'est la première fois que ça les dérange. Ils vont devoir trouver seuls ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Comme Fury n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que Banner quant à ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider l'ingénieur, le médecin avait convaincu Rogers puis les deux autres de ne pas se réunir dans un des endroits du SHIELD. Ils ont donc profité de l'accréditation du médecin auprès de JARVIS pour demander à ce dernier s'il n'y avait pas un coin de la tour Stark dans lequel ils pourraient s'installer.

L'ordinateur, heureux de voir des gens s'investir pour aider son créateur leur a fourni ce qu'ils souhaitaient sans attendre. Tony n'est certainement pas dans l'humeur pour visiter les endroits qu'il ne connait pas dans sa propre tour. Impensable. De plus, leur planque se trouvait au sous-sol, à l'opposé du garage, ce qui était relativement pratique pour entrer.

Alors ils sont tranquilles. Du moins ils l'étaient jusqu'à ce que l'alarme retentisse.

« JARVIS, l'alarme fonctionne-t-elle dans les étages supérieurs?

\- Oui Docteur Banner, mais Monsieur Stark est sorti en ce moment. »

Ils ont tous entendu la réponse et s'arrêtent au beau milieu du couloir. Il est... sorti?

« Où est-il allé?

\- Là où vous l'avez emmené la dernière fois, messieurs. »

Alors là... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il reprend du poil de la bête?

« Et l'alarme? Pourquoi s'est-elle déclenchée?

\- Un visiteur s'est introduit dans la Tour sans s'annoncer. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'allumer l'alarme.

\- Où est-il maintenant?

\- Je lui ai demandé d'attendre dans le salon. »

Personne n'eut la présence d'esprit de demander à JARVIS qui était cette personne et ils se ruèrent vers l'ascenseur comme un seul homme.

[...]

Ils restent enlacés une éternité, ce qui leur semble pourtant trop court. L'ingénieur ne pense plus, il se contente de ressentir. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il se sent bien parce que c'est au-dessus de ça et que de toute manière il ne pose pas la question.

Un peu plus tôt, ils ont bougés vers les fauteuils au fond de la salle, camouflés dans l'ombre et plus confortables que les tabourets hauts du bar. Ils n'en ont pris qu'un et l'humain est désormais assis sur les genoux du Dieu, tête posée dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. L'autre a les bras serrés autour de lui. Ils respirent ensembles.

Ils n'ont pas encore prononcé un mot en la présence de l'autre. C'est presque comme si leurs cordes vocales n'étaient plus effectives. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisqu'ils se comprennent très bien sans parler. Ils ont heureusement l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Tony n'a pas besoin de plus. Il a la plénitude qu'il recherche depuis longtemps. Il en crevait d'éprouver des sentiments contradictoires alors il n'a pas voulu faire un choix, il a laissé le choix se faire pour lui.

Et c'était une bonne idée. En tout cas, actuellement, il est loin de regretter. Bien sûr, s'il avait réellement conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer, il serait sûrement un peu plus perturbé que ça.

Après tout, lui, Tony Stark, créateur d'Iron Man et Avenger en période de crise, s'est jeté volontairement - après réflexion, pour sa défense - dans les bras de Loki Laufeyson, responsable de l'attaque de New York et accessoirement Dieu des Mensonges, du Chaos et de tout un tas de trucs mauvais pour la sécurité des Midgardiens.

Si ça pouvait faire faire une crise cardiaque à ce cher Nick Fury, il voulait bien promettre de ne plus jamais faire de bêtises, sérieusement.

[...]

Banner, Rogers, Barton et Romanov arrivent en courant dans le salon et tombent sur la plus improbable des personnes.

« Thor ?

\- Ah, mes amis, je commençais à me demander pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans cette tour.

\- Eh bien, Tony est visiblement sorti et nous étions en réunion en bas.

\- Toujours le premier à sécher les réunions même dans sa propre tour! »

Le Dieu du tonnerre part d'un grand rire mais se reprend rapidement, pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que la plupart de ses amis font une tête d'enterrement et ensuite parce qu'il a lui-même une mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?"

Il n'a pas très envie de rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

" Ce n'est pas très important, nous pouvons en parler plus tard. »

De toute manière, on n'était plus à dix minutes près.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de discuter? Une nouvelle menace plane sur Midgard?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Nous parlions de Tony, en fait.

\- Qu'à donc encore fait l'ami Tony pour que vous ayez tous l'air si déprimés?

\- Il n'a rien fait, c'est bien le problème.

\- En fait, depuis l'attaque de New York, il n'a pas touché à une armure.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Il n'a pas bougé de cette tour, hormis une ou deux fois, lorsque nous avons essayé de le faire sortir pour se distraire.

\- Mais c'est effrayant! Un guerrier qui ne combat plus est un guerrier mort! »

Les quatre autres Avengers présents remercient tous Thor mentalement pour cette pensée extrêmement positive dans leur mission.

« Nous essayons de le sortir de là.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il ne bougeait pas d'ici, mais là, en ce moment, où est-il? »

Comptez sur Thor pour être perspicace toujours au bon moment.

« Il est allé dans un bar, là où nous l'avons emmené il y a quelques jours. Pourtant il s'était évanoui en se cognant la tête.

\- Justement, il a peut-être voulu se faire une meilleure idée de l'endroit.

\- Pas son genre en ce moment.

\- On lui posera la question lorsqu'il rentrera et on verra bien.

\- D'ailleurs, Thor, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu es là maintenant?

\- Oh, euh... C'est un problème avec mon frère en fait.

\- Ton frère, Loki? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

Tous notent l'inquiétude dans la voix de Banner.

« Il s'est échappé de sa prison d'Asgard et se cache maintenant sur Midgard. »

[...]

Tony ouvre les yeux dans son lit. Ses muscles sont détendus, il n'a pas de migraine et ses lèvres portent encore le goût de celles de Loki. Ce serait vraiment le paradis si son cœur ne devenait pas douloureux au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveille.

On ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas?

Il aurait donné beaucoup pour se réveiller avec le demi-dieu dans son lit, là, maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il aura tellement mal au moment où il pourra poser un pied au sol qu'il ira directement chercher une bouteille rescapée et se la descendra sans autre réflexion.

Il se dit que c'est un peu tôt dans sa relation avec Loki pour ressentir le manque dès maintenant. Puis il y réfléchit et sa conscience accepte d'admettre autre chose qu'il gardait enfouit: le demi-dieu l'obsède depuis la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui et à cause de ça, il a presque eu envie d'abandonner - la vie, sa vie, tout - lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé dans l'espace avec ce missile. Il serait mort en martyr, c'est plutôt pas mal non?

Après tout, à quoi bon vivre avec le poids d'un tel secret? Il savait que ça allait le détruire. On n'aime pas un tel personnage sans en subir les conséquences.

Heureusement, il pense maintenant avec le recul qu'avoir voulu en finir était une idée stupide : s'il l'avait fait il n'aurait jamais connu la sensation des lèvres de Loki sur les siennes, de ses bras autour de ses siens ou de ses doigts froids sur sa joue.

Mais toutes ces réalisations n'aident pas l'ingénieur à se sentir mieux. Il lui faut Loki ou une bouteille dans les cinq minutes à venir sinon il ne répond plus de rien.

 _I buy every cry, 'cause I don't trust_

 _I'm terrified!_

L'ingénieur est tellement perdu dans le tourbillon du manque qu'il ne se rend pas compte que l'arc ne s'éclaire plus que par intermittences.

[...]

« Comment ça il s'est échappé? Quel genre de surveillance avez-vous dans votre royaume pour qu'un méchant de son envergure puisse s'enfuir sans problèmes? »

Thor a la décence d'avoir l'air un peu penaud sous les remontrances de Steve, dans lesquelles tout le monde sent la colère retenue.

« Eh bien, il était retenu dans une cellule qui devait bloquer sa magie et l'affaiblir suffisamment pour l'empêcher de fuir mais...

\- Mais quoi?

\- Les protections l'empêchaient de puiser dans sa magie pour s'échapper, mais il y avait encore accès pour des choses simples, ce que nous ne savions pas. Il est resté apathique pendant les deux premières semaines. Malgré le fait qu'il refusait toute nourriture, il ne paraissait pas s'affaiblir. Nous pensons qu'il a trouvé une source d'énergie ailleurs et qu'il s'en est servi pour s'échapper ensuite. »

Bruce hausse les sourcils, visiblement curieux.

« Il se serait servi de sa magie pour chercher une source d'énergie à l'extérieur? Mais j'imagine que c'est un certain type d'énergie... Avec quoi fonctionne-t-il habituellement?

\- Personne ne sait d'où vient sa magie, il est né avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Quel est le genre de choses que Loki aime faire, qui lui donne de la puissance?

\- Détruire tout.

\- Non. Attendez. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Clint qui a le visage curieusement dépourvu de couleur.

« Quand... quand il a quelqu'un sous son contrôle, il y a des transferts d'énergie lorsque l'un des deux en a besoin.

\- Alors ça voudrait dire que Loki a trouvé quelqu'un à manipuler et qu'il a puisé son énergie de cette manière. »

[...]

Tony a résisté. Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre. Pour être sûr, il a demandé à JARVIS de bloquer la porte. C'est un peu extrême mais il a envie d'être fort, au moins une fois.

Il est sur son lit, se tordant dans tous les sens. Sa poitrine se soulève à intervalles trop fréquents pour quelqu'un d'allongé. Son visage est tendu et maculé de sueur. Il a l'impression d'être en train de se faire dévorer les entrailles par une bête avec de très, très longues dents bien pointues.

Il se dit que c'est sa punition pour avoir laissé mourir tant de gens depuis que son propre cœur bat. Avoir voulu se racheter avec Iron Man était utopique. Ce n'est pas en sauvant quelques centaines de personnes qu'il ramènera les milliers qui sont morts. Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il pourra se racheter une conscience. Il a fait des erreurs et n'a pas le droit de les oublier. Il ne doit pas prendre la solution de facilité. Il doit vivre avec ça, il doit en souffrir.

En l'occurrence, il souffre. Est-ce que le manque va le faire halluciner? Ce serait bien, il a besoin de Loki. Que ce ne soit qu'une apparition lui est bien égal. Si ça se trouve, il a inventé tout ça depuis le début, car, soyons honnêtes, comment le demi-dieu enfermé à Asgard serait revenu sur Midgard sans se faire prendre par quiconque et juste pour le voir, lui, ingénieur déchu et déprimé?

 _I am terrified, I think too much_

 _I get emotional when I drink too much_

 _I buy every cry, 'cause I don't trust._

Totalement improbable. Il est finalement en train de devenir fou. Ça rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'il a vécu. Le seul point étonnant est que ça ne soit arrivé que maintenant.

Loki.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Tony soupire. C'est assez pathétique, non? Lui, le créateur d'Iron Man, ayant combattu le demi-dieu pour sauver les habitants de New-York, est maintenant presque prêt à supplier pour qu'il le rejoigne et fasse cesser par sa présence une partie de ses tourments.

Emporté par un de ses mouvements incontrôlés, Tony tombe du lit et se cogne la tête contre le pied en verre de la table de chevet. Il reste sonné quelques instants, puis remarque que cette nouvelle douleur affaiblit celle du manque. Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible mais il ne va pas cracher dessus, certainement pas.

Il tente de se relever en agrippant le bord du lit de son bras gauche et finit par se retrouver avec difficulté en position assise.

Et il remarque que Loki est là, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, comme il en a l'habitude. Il a ce regard lointain, mais dépourvu de haine ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui brillait dans les yeux du Loki que Tony a connu pendant l'attaque. Ce demi-dieu fou et prêt à tout pour détruire cette ville et ses habitants. Ce personnage intensément charismatique et effrayant de conviction pour ses idéaux.

Il n'ira pas plus loin que le lit dans cet état, il en est conscient. Il se hisse alors sur le matelas, les yeux dans ceux de celui qui l'obsède et attend un geste de sa part. Il va le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas?

Il attend longtemps, mais au final il s'en fiche parce que l'avoir là, c'est déjà énorme. Il ne ressent plus autant la douleur du manque, ni celle de sa tête, malgré le sang qui a coulé le long de son crâne et taché le tee-shirt au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

Puis il se lève, lentement et s'approche à pas réguliers du lit où l'ingénieur est étendu. Il le contourne et s'allonge à ses côtés. Le cœur de Tony fait des bons dans sa poitrine, rejoint par l'arc clignotant.

Tony se colle à ce corps froid et sa respiration s'améliore. Il enroule leurs jambes et la douleur de sa tête disparaît. Loki passe son bras autour de sa hanche et rapproche leur visage. Leurs lèvres se touchent en douceur, naturellement. Loki embrasse ses tempes, sa mâchoire, son front et revient à ses lèvres.

Il n'a jamais, jamais été embrassé de cette manière. C'est comme si ce baiser disait, tu m'appartiens, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, parce que tu m'es trop précieux, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens.

Tony sait qu'il est tombé tête la première dans le piège du demi-dieu, mais c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Plus rien n'a d'importance hormis lui et cet incroyable réconfort qu'il lui apporte.

[...]

« Mais il peut s'agir d'une personne prise au hasard, il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie de prendre le temps de choisir, si?

\- Je crois que vous avez tort... En fait, je pense que Loki devait avoir un lien avec cette personne, un lien suffisamment puissant pour que ça passe au travers des barrières de sa cellule et qu'en plus, Loki puisse puiser de l'énergie dans cette personne. »

Tous restent pensifs face à cette intelligente remarque de Banner. Le fait de savoir que le demi-dieu s'est échappé n'est pas pour les réjouir, surtout qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit où il se cache, ni ce qu'il compte faire par la suite.

« Mais comment Loki pourrait-il avoir un lien important avec quelqu'un?

\- Ça pourrait être Thor, après tout ils sont frères.

\- Quoi? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre semble surpris qu'on propose son nom.

« Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang.

\- Nous ne parlons pas seulement des liens de filiation. Vous avez été élevés ensemble.

\- Oui, mais Loki est revenu sur Midgard sans utiliser le Bifrost, chose que nous pensions impossible. »

La phrase de Thor contenait un peu trop d'inconnues pour que la plupart des mortels de la pièce la comprennent.

« Je pense que Thor essaye de dire que c'est quelqu'un de notre planète que Loki a utilisé. »

Sauf le Docteur Banner, évidemment.

« Mais alors...

\- On a parlé de manipulation tout à l'heure? Et si Loki avait recommencé avec une personne qu'il a déjà utilisée?

\- Nous avons... Selvig et Clint.

\- Je vais très bien. Si j'avais eu une baisse d'énergie, je l'aurai senti. »

L'archer frissonne à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau été possédé par le demi-dieu. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

« Je suis passé voir Jane et Selvig avant de venir, et il va très bien également.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que nous cherchons une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Mais le plus important n'est pas de trouver le mortel que Loki a utilisé, c'est lui que nous devons trouver.

\- Sauf que sans cette personne, aucun moyen de savoir où Loki se cache. »

[...]

Allongé dans son lit, une bouteille vide reposant à côté de lui, il tente de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas chose aisée car trop de pensées refluent dans son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool. Il sait que tous ses amis parlent de lui pour essayer de le sortir de là, sans savoir pourquoi il s'est éloigné d'eux et est entré dans ce cercle vicieux. Ils ont essayé de l'aider, mais il n'est pas certain de pouvoir se remettre de tout ce qu'il a enduré et a de toute façon fait le deuil de son ancienne vie.

Il n'est plus le même qu'avant. Il ne pourra pas supporter qu'on lui pose des questions sur les raisons de sa retraite prolongée et de son absence d'apparition dans les tabloïds. Il ne pourra pas supporter la compassion qu'il verra dans les yeux de Banner ou de Rogers et la compassion dans ceux de Barton et Romanov. Et l'incompréhension dans ceux de Thor.

De toute manière, les yeux du Dieu du tonnerre lui rappelleront toujours ceux d'un certain Dieu du Chaos.

Il a besoin de Loki. Maintenant qu'il a gouté à sa présence, il ne peut plus faire demi-tour. Il est empoisonné.

Il est épuisé par ses nuits sans sommeil, amaigri par le manque de nourriture, migraineux à cause de l'excès d'alcool et malgré tout, il ne compte pas changer.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus où il en est.

 _I am terrified_

 _I am terrified_

 _I am terrified_

 _'Cause I drink too much_

 _'Cause I drank too much_

[...]

« Il est primordial de retrouver Loki avant que celui-ci n'ait la brillante idée de détruire de nouveau la ville ou que sais-je d'autre.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé de déterminer quel était le mortel dont il se servait mais nous n'avons pas trouvé.

\- Où est donc passé votre esprit de combativité mes amis?

\- Il n'est pas question de combativité mais de déduction Thor. Il y a trop d'habitants sur notre planète pour que nous puissions retrouver ton frère avec si peu d'informations.

\- Attendez, vous avez dit tout à l'heure que Loki avait utilisé l'énergie d'un humain pour quitter Asgard. Ça veut donc dire qu'il est arrivé directement auprès de cet humain. Et Loki est resté autour de New York la dernière fois, ce qui veut dire que l'humain ne peut être que dans cette zone. Même s'il est arrivé sans le Bifrost, il a dû laisser une trace de son passage, une déformation magnétique quelque part. »

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se lance dans un discours scientifique, Bruce perd l'attention de ses auditeurs.

« Je dois faire des recherches avec JARVIS pour voir si je peux le retrouver de cette manière.

\- C'est déjà plus clair. Allez-y Docteur Banner, nous ne bougeons pas. »

Le médecin se dirige vers le laboratoire de Tony tandis que les autres Avengers restent installés dans les canapés. D'après JARVIS, Tony dort dans sa chambre et comme depuis l'arrivée de Thor, leur QG est trop petit, ils sont venus dans le salon.

Natasha discute à voix basse avec Clint, tandis que Thor fait les cent pas. Steve, lui, le front ridé par l'inquiétude, réfléchit en silence dans son fauteuil.

C'est assez ironique quand on y pense. Il aura fallu que l'un d'entre eux soit touché pour que la véritable solidarité des Avengers se forme. Un peu bancale au début puis solide comme Mjolnir par la suite. Ils ne laisseront pas tomber Tony, pas maintenant.

[...]

Quand Bruce ressort du laboratoire, des heures plus tard, Clint somnole assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Natasha parle de Loki avec Steve.

Le scientifique retire ses lunettes et prend le temps de les essuyer, comme lorsqu'il sait ce qu'il a à dire mais ne le souhaite pas. Natasha réveille l'archer et ils se tournent tous vers Bruce pour l'écouter.

« Hm, où est Thor?

\- Il est parti marcher dans les couloirs, je crois.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que je commence sans lui?

\- Allez-y, on lui répètera après.

\- Très bien. »

Il prend une grande inspiration.

« J'ai trouvé une trace de l'arrivée de Loki.

\- C'est vrai? Où ça? »

Clint, Natasha et Steve sont tout de suite plus alertes.

« Ici, à New-York. Il est arrivé avec l'énergie de l'humain et est resté dans le coin depuis, mais rarement au même endroit.

\- As-tu des pistes plus précises?

\- Eh bien, il est possible qu'il soit venu –

\- Mes amis! »

Bruce fut coupé par Thor, arrivant à toute vitesse vers eux, sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il Thor?

\- C'est l'ami Tony, il ne va pas bien!

\- Non! »

L'exclamation de Clint prend tout le monde par surprise. Et Bruce devine en croisant son regard que l'archer a compris ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Loki s'est servi de leur ami pour s'enfuir d'Asgard et personne n'a rien vu.

[...]

Il ne sait pas comment il s'est levé, mais le résultat est là, il est debout, l'épaule gauche appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre et le visage presque collé à la vitre. Il observe la ville à ses pieds, sans rien ressentir de particulier, même pas ce sentiment de puissance qu'il avait avant.

Thor est passé le voir, il y a quelques minutes, mais le demi-dieu est rapidement reparti. Tony peut comprendre, il n'est pas d'excellente compagnie en ce moment.

L'ingénieur frissonne quand il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis le doux bruit de pieds nus sur la moquette de sa chambre. Le frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et stagne là, allumant tous les nerfs sous sa peau.

Il croit défaillir lorsque des lèvres froides se posent dans le creux de son cou. Il retient son souffle et sent des dents pointues s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Ses doigts serrent plus fort l'appui de fenêtre pour ne pas tomber.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, il se retrouve dos contre le mur, emporté dans le baiser le plus haletant de son existence. Il grave en lui l'image de ce Loki aux cheveux mi-longs et à l'air fou, puis ferme les yeux, se laissant porter.

Le demi-dieu le laisse respirer le temps de parsemer son cou et sa mâchoire de baisers brûlants, alternés par des morsures occasionnelles. Les genoux de Tony ne tiennent plus et il glisse le long du mur. Une fois qu'il est assis, Loki se place à genoux entre ses jambes écartées.

L'ingénieur passe ses mains dans les cheveux noirs qui sentent la glace et le désir. Il ressent tout, il est vivant, il se sent bien.

Des mains glacées passent sous son tee-shirt, caressent sa poitrine, tournent autour de son arc. Le vêtement passe au-dessus de sa tête et s'échoue un peu plus loin.

Soudain, il suffoque. La douleur monte dans sa poitrine et devient intolérable. Il voudrait crier mais ne peut pas. Une voix rauque murmure des mots d'encouragement dans son oreille et quand la douleur se calme il réalise.

Il lui parle.

Alors il ouvre ses yeux d'un bleu artificiel pour plonger dans deux lacs verts-éclair. Leur propriétaire à ce regard un peu dérangé; le regard de celui qui s'apprête à faire quelque chose de fou.

Du fond de sa conscience, l'ingénieur entend des cris dans le couloir et une voix robotisée qui lui demande d'ouvrir la porte. Il les ignore.

Le regard de Tony tombe enfin sur sa poitrine et sur le trou béant qui s'y trouve, puis sur la main du Dieu qui contient encore son cœur électrique. Alors c'était ça?

Loki rapproche son visage du sien et murmure de sa voix caressante :

« Tu n'as plus à être effrayé, Tony Stark. »

Blanc-poison de ta peau, noir-brillant de tes cheveux,

Vert-éclair de tes yeux, je te veux.

Fin

[09.08.2015]

* * *

 _Merci à vous d'avoir lu, merci à toi Neo pour l'inspi, le soutient, et tout le reste._

 _Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, le bouton review est là pour ça._

 _A la prochaine !_


End file.
